


The "We" Project

by S6a



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Bickering, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, No Smut, Protective Harvey Specter, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S6a/pseuds/S6a
Summary: "We are like a married Couple. We share things because these are ours,"  Mike grinned at Harvey."That's not the message of this rule." the senior partner shook amused his head."It pretty much is," Mike said firmly."Well, if we are getting married Darling, we need to write a prenuptial agreement", He mocked dryly but really meant it.Not a chance he'd share all the good things he earned by himself with Mike (in and after their marriage)Or: A new policy, Mike fights for justice, gets attacked and Harvey learns that he can't deny his feelings forever.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	The "We" Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you are all well and my story can help you to forget all your problems for a few minutes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.

“Are you kidding me?“

Harvey read the contract in disbelief and gave the paper to Mike who flipped through a few pages and understood just what he read, but he needed Harvey to state the obvious.

“Where are we in kindergarten?“ Harvey didn't wait for the answer he turned to Louis who sat at the table next to Jessica in a conference room.

“Where do you get this ridiculous idea anyway?“

Louis shrugged “from my shrink they said that this is a great solution to improve our relationship. It might help shift our perspective from self-focusing to others-focused, make us more aware of the needs of others, and, as we work to meet those needs. Using “we” could also mean you’re more considerate of others and possibly even a better leader. Pronoun usages (first, second, or third-person and singular versus plural) could give clues to an individual’s status inside a group or a hierarchy and possibly their likelihood of attaining higher status.“

Harvey snorted and shook his head. He looked at his boss.

“Jessica, you can't agree to this. This firm has a reputation to hold!“

"Oh, I can and I will!“ She smirked and looked at Mike who followed the conservation with a disbelief face expression like Harvey.

“Do you read about it?“ She pointed to the contract. Harvey's associate blushed, nodded, and cleared his throat.

“Yes, I read an article about it a few years ago... but I think it's wrong to take our control away from how we choose words. If the whole thing is about to learn to have empathy for our colleagues it is positive the wrong way.

Because it is easy to mistake understanding for empathy.  
We want empathy so badly. Maybe learning to make that distinction is part of growing up. It's hard and ugly to know somebody can understand you without even liking you."

The whole room froze. Some looked confused and need time to process the words, other people's jaw met almost the floor, Louis included. Jessica seemed taken aback like she did not expect this little speech. She probably didn't.

Harvey was the only person who recognized the quote and had the expression that said _"I will deny it in court but I'm really impressed and proud of my guy and Hannibal is such a good choice I could not do better."_  
He gave them a few seconds to collect themselves but as nobody found words Harvey began to speak.

"My associate is right. I understand where most people coming from but it does not mean I give a damn about every single person here and it won't change just because I... oh pardon me _“we”_ start this stupid rule."

Louis found the ability to form words. He desperately tried to defend himself. “That's not true, Harvey. We know that Harvey cares for Mike. So don't make a fuss and sign this contract! We can really benefit from this rule, we all could grow a deeper relationship especially-“ he pointed between Harvey and Mike. “Our own Batman and Robin.“

That's the moment the whole story started literally.

Harvey always loved his job and the firm because he worked hard to become a Senior and named Partner at the firm. However, with the new policy, it was an understatement to say he was not really thrilled to work for the next few weeks, especially with Mike.

Mike, on the other hand, saw the advantages of the situation. He never thought to like to work in the bullpen with all the other associates, when Louis could come every minute to give him more work.  
But Louis changed a bit. Yes, he still was an asshole but if he came and asked if _„we“_ had the work done and he hasn't said yet because _„We“_ have to do some other work.

"That's fine Mike, just give the file to Norma when we are finished, and _we_ should make a lunch break in an hour".

The next time Louis asked him again Mike said that he (sorry „We“ ) had to do Harvey's files first because he is Harvey's employee Louis didn't show appreciation. "No, we are all a team and we need the Johnson file until two o'clock, so Harvey has to wait!“ The Junior Partner yelled and left the bullpen with angry steps.

“Mike, do you nee-“ a loud sound interrupts Harold. "Who owns the ringing cell phone?", a poor legal assistant ran with a Notepad to the bullpen.

Jessica forced (with help of Donna and the IT Guy named Ben) all lawyers to install a tool on their work phone, which is loudly ringing on using the words „I and You.“  
It was not really necessary that someone had to write the name of the owner of the ringing phone who used the first or second person because the app saved the ring to a database so the owner and Ben (the IT Guy) could see how much they said "you" or "I".

So Louis had his moods and wasn't always nice to Mike but at least the other associates (Harold) would help him. That was the other advantage of the Competition.

\----

“We get laid!“ Mike stormed cheerfully into his office. Harvey didn't look away from his Computer screen. " _We_ are busy right now, can we ignore us some other time?"

“No fun“, mumbled Mike, and Harvey could hear the puppy pouted.

"The file, Mike,“ he demanded. The kid signed and put the file at his desk.

Mike shifted nervously from one foot to another.  
Harvey raised an eyebrow and looked up.  
He thought about sarcastically ask Mike; _“If I promise to miss you, will you go away like far away?”_ because it was the perfect opportunity. Unfortunately, he could not let Louis or Mike win the competition. Of course, it was a competition for him. And the reason why he did not enjoy working at the moment with Mike. Every time he spent time with him he felt... well things he was not ready to think about. So he did it best to hold the puppy at arm's length and sarcasm was the best option even when Mike was as good as him with witty comments.

Mike blushed a bit (as he could read Harvey's mind) and cleared his throat awkwardly.  
„Uh, I want to-“ a ranging noise interrupted Mike.  
Harvey rolled his eyes but smirk amused.  
The associate turned annoyed the phone off and worried his lips.

" _We_ want to meet the opposite because _we_ think that they would be more willing to talk when we both are there.“

The Boss still amused asked, " _We_ have no faith in the boss?“  
"No of course I beli-“ Mike's phone rang again.

"Stupid rule, we always have to think before we talk. That’s so annoying." Mike rolled his eyes again as he turned the phone off.

“Well, that's the reason _someone_ got in a lot of mess. Someone should think before they do something as well.“

“Hey that’s mean!“

“It's not!“

“It is!“

"It's not Rookie, it is also not my fault when you can't-", the Star Trek theme music began to play.

Mike laughed until tears started falling down his cheeks.  
"Oh my god seriously, you are such a nerd-", Mike's phone rang too.  
"Because the white shark ringing tone is some much better", the senior Partner teased him.  
"It is funny and fit to the situation," Mike wiped his tears away.

"Whatever" Harvey rolled his eyes and turned off his laptop.

"It is fun, Harvey!"  
"It not!"  
"It is!",  
"It's-"

“God, are we in kindergarten?", Donna's voice via intercom interrupted them. They looked at each other in the eyes and their bubble burst.

Harvey cleared his throat and got up from his chair. He took his jacket. "Ok, come on rookie we have a job to do.“ Mike smiled happily and followed his boss to the elevator.

When Harvey passed past Donna he whispered for Donna to hear “the rookie is in for sure.“

\----

“Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Tingle I'm Harvey Specter and this is my associate Mike Ross. I'm the lawyer of your landlord, Mr. Brown.“, he held out his hand but the pair didn't take it.

“What do you want?“ Mr. Tingle asked unfriendlily and fold his arms over his chest.  
Harvey had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"As you know you got an eviction and you schedule an eviction hearing through the local court next Monday. I think it's for all for us better if we'd settle. My client has offered you money if you'd leave the flat in two weeks." The lawyer took out an envelope from his inner suit pocket and held it in front of Mr. Tingle.

The man just glared at Harvey. “I don't care about how much money you tried to bribe us. We have the right to be here! And I really don't like you so we won't talk with you anymore. Leave my house now!”, he pointed to the door.

Harvey and the owner of the flat stared at each other. Then Harvey smirked widely. “It’s okay if you don’t like me. Not everyone has good taste.”

The owner was furious "Out!", he yelled and still pointed to the door. Unexpected Harvey obliged.

"Well, will you talk to me?" Mike spoke for the first time since they arrive and smiled innocently at them. The couple forgot that Mike was even there and turned confused to him. It was a sunny smile where you have to smile too. Of course, the couple agreed.

\-----

"Seriously, good cop, bad cop?” Mike stormed into the town car and sat next to Harvey who read something on his phone.

"Well it worked.", Harvey answered without looking away from the phone and rolled his eyes. Mike wanted to come, so he should not complain about his methods.

"Sure it worked.", he murmured and ran a hand through his hair.

Mike didn't like this case. Their client was a dick. The client bought one block of the whole housing estate in Brooklyn and wanted to turn them into huge buildings like they are in Manhattan. The pair they just visited had one baby, and they could not simply find a new living place. Mike had sympathy for them. It was not fair to evict them in such a short time and the money that the client offered was not more than a few pennies.

Furthermore, Mike had the feeling that something wasn't right with the buildings. To be sure he would dig deep in the files they got.

They only got this case because the client is very rich and that means he was important for the firm.

“The opponent wants to hear what the court decides.”

“I thou-”, Harvey's phone rang. Mike could not help but chuckle.

” _We_ thought so,” Harvey huffed.

The associate opened the app of his phone that rings when a person uses I, you, my, or your.

“What is the score today? Mike asked curiously.

“None of our business. Don't forget this case.”

“What so bad? Just 3 times today, and we will do some more research about the client's buildings when we arrive at the firm.”

The boss grimaced “The day isn't over yet, let's get something to eat, first.”

The driver heard the request and drove to the nearest restaurant

“Really?”, Mike understood Harvey's answer of course. The best closer had more points than the rookie. Harvey ignored Mike and formed a plan to win for today.

\---

They were sitting in a steak house. The table was near the kitchen area.

"Do you have any questions about the menu?" The waitress asked politely after the young woman gave them the menus.

"What kind of font is this?" The waitress raised an eyebrow in surprise. She did not expect an answer to her question and what kind of question is that? Who wants to talk about the font?! Apparently, Mike.

"I am sorry sir, but I don't know. I can ask the chef if you insist," the waitress answered politely.

"Not necessary, we'll have a medium steak with mashed potatoes." Harvey watched with a mixture of annoyance and amusement at Mike. Then he smirked flirty to the waitress.

The waitress blushed and wrote the order on her notepad. She would be leaving but Mike's voice holds her.  
She closed her eyes for a moment and hoped that not another question would come up that she could not answer.  
"Yes, sir?"  
" _We_ don't want a medium steak with mashed potatoes," Mike glared at Harvey who grinned amused and gave him a challenging look.  
 _I know what you're doing here_ , Mike thought. His boss is a bad loser.  
" _We_ want Pan-Seared Steak with Red Wine Sauce," the younger man smiled at Harvey.  
"No, _we_ still want medium steaks with mashed potatoes!", the pair glared at each other. Neither wanted to let the other win.

"Ok, how about a plate of a medium steak with mashed potatoes _and_ a Pan-Seared Steak with Red Wine Sauce?", the waitress asked democratically and swallowed her irritation.

"Yes!", "No!", both men shot at the same time.  
"Well, I give you a minute to decide." she fake smiled at them, and then she was gone.

"What's wrong with the order?" Mike wanted to know. "We're still working, so no alcohol in working hours!", Harvey bit his tongue because he wanted to add "you know that!"

"But we don't want the boss's order," Mike pouted.

Harvey rolled his eyes and then glanced at his watch. "Well, if the child here stops being a whiny child, we won't be late for our next meeting."

"That makes no sense," Mike pointed out.

Before Harvey could speak, another waiter came to their table. "Gentlemen I heard you had trouble with the menu? I hope everything is fine now." The new waiter had a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, everything is fine. Excuse us someone eats for the first time here...", the boss pointed to his Associate. "We'll have medium steak with mashed potatoes."  
"And steak with mushroom sauce and potatoes", Mike added.  
"Of course and two glasses of wine?" the waiter suggested.  
"No, this is a business meal", Harvey became frustrated. His plane to elicit some I/You words out of Mike. But he will win. He wasn't the best closer for nothing.

"We'll drink Red Bull," Mike told the waiter with a cheeky smile.

Harvey snorted and shook his head. "No, water!"

"Water, is it," Harvey's mood changed, he felt smug. Clearly, the waiter saw who was in charge here. The waiter walked back to the kitchen.

"A business meal? And why water? Water is boring,"

"Of course, it's not a date, rookie. And water is necessary for survival."

Stupid Louis, stupid firm, Harvey cursed silently. He could not even tease easy Mike anymore.

"A way to break a man's heart," the associate put dramatic a hand over his heart.

They were silent until their meal's arrived.  
“How is Granny?”, Harvey asked casually  
Mike's eyes lit up.

Bingo!

(In the end, Harvey won, shocker)

\--

"Here are the files", Mike was in Harvey's office on Tuesday to deliver his work like always. They were in court yesterday and as Mike expected the judge decided to let the pair with the baby live in the house. So they had to find a way to kick the family out.

"We are late today." It was two minutes past eight o'clock. "Yeah, we make up for it by leaving early,” Mike shouted back.

"Very funny but no. Do ... we find something important?"

"Yeah, uh we find a lot."

Harvey stood up from his chair and went to the couch so Mike could join him. It was easier to show something when you sit side by side.

Mike had still the files in his hands and joined nervous Harvey on the couch.  
" Harvey, our client work dirty. He'd choose cheap materials and all his buildings aren't really safe to live long term there. This could be the real reason why he wanted them out, but it isn't-", Mike showed Harvey the papers and Harvey looked at them skeptically.

“These papers show nothing that could prove your-”, the Star Trek theme song ringed. “Theory”, Harvey finished and took the phone from his pocket to stop the noise.  
“We saw that the building and it don't look like it'd collapse every second. Just find the solution for the client!”

Mike swallowed his arguments because he knew they were useless. Harvey was probably right. Do the job. Make the money.

” Thanks for the files.” That meant Mike was dismissed.

The next day he was one hour earlier at work, and he proofed six files and double-check all his work again.

He delivered them to Harvey's office.  
"We still think the client has a lot of dirt,"  
"Mike!", Harvey glared at him.  
"Do your job and find until seven O'clock a solution for the client. We work for him not against him!" They both ignored the ringing tone.  
Mike took a deep breath and nodded.

If Harvey did not believe him it’s time to take the matter into his own hand.  
He took his phone.  
"What are we doing?", Harvey growled.  
"Calling our driver to do our fucking job!",  
"No, he is my driver", the phone rang in a warning.

The tension in the room was very thick. Both were angry and were shouting at each other.  
"But we need him!"  
"No, you call a cab if you need a driver. And you're going nowhere. Go back to your desk and do what I told you to do!", in the middle of his sentence Harvey had turned his phone off.  
He was too furious to think about the challenge.  
"But Harvey you know that the client is a selfish dick, he doesn't get a damn about the lowest society. It is unfair. But Mr. Specter doesn't understand what fairness is!"

"How much do I have to tell you just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand!"  
They were so close that their chests almost touched the others.

"Why are we shouting?! We all can't focus when we are shouting. We disregard the rules, don't we? Jessica will punish you!", Louis's phone rang at the end of his rant. Harvey and Mike both laughed as they heard Louis ringtone.  
Louis glared at them when they laughed and walked without a word embarrassed away.  
They looked at each other and stop laughing. An embarrassing silence was in the room for a couple of minutes and neither met the other's gaze.

Finally, Mike decided to improve the mood between them with a cheeky remark.

"Our driver

Our condo

Our coffee

Our office

Our balls", he touched Harvey's signed baseball balls with a teasing grin.

"We are like a married Couple. We share things because these are ours," Mike explained further. His grin never left his shiny red lips.

"That's why I wanted to call Ray."  
The shark music began to play.

"That's not the message of the rule." the senior partner shook amused his head. His anger was no longer there.

"It pretty much is," Mike said firmly with a sly smile on his lips.  
"Well if we are getting married Darling, we need to write a prenuptial agreement to determine the things which belong to us and which not", He mocked dryly but really meant it.

Not a chance he'd share all the good things he earned by himself with Mike (in and after their marriage).

"So Ray is not our driver?", Mike ignored the warm feeling in his face and his heart that suddenly pounded like crazy.  
"No, and go do the job," Harvey told him more gently than earlier.

"First getting lunch", the associate informed him.

In truth, he took a cab to the client's firm.  
Inside he told the Receptionist a false tale to got permission to enter the office's floor.

\-------------------------

  
  


"You have nothing!", Mr. Brown told Mike after he found him in his office searching for files.

"I have and I'm going to talk to the family, and they're going to sue you!" Mike replied confidently.

"You worked for me. What will Harvey Specter do if he'd find out? Going behind my back like that?! Fire you probably."  
"You asked so you are guilty," Mike ignored the comment.

"You have no proofs so, I'm innocent," Mr. Brown grinned widely.

"We'll see how long," Mike countered bored.

"Long if you stay out"  
"And if I not?" The associate challenged.  
"Consequences come faster than you'll imagine," was Mr. Brown's answer  
"Is it a threat?", Mike did not flinch it was a bluff.

"No, just a fact"

"Good luck with that and for the record Harvey and I have each other's back no matter what”, Mike raised a hand as a goodbye and felt the intense gaze of the Client in his back. 

What a jerk, at least the associate had the papers (in his mind) he needed.

An hour later he stood in front of the door from the family.

He knocked and they open for him. He told them what he found and told them the steps of the plan. He would talk with Jessica and would take their case pro bono.  
"Thank you for all you did and will do for us. Not everybody would do it. We really appreciate it," they shake his hand with bright smiles. "It is my pleasure I fight for justice," smiled back.

They said their farewells and then everything happens so fast.

The next thing Mike knew as he was making his way to the exit, people with masks stormed into the flat. He got a punched on his eye and then some kind of object hit him on his head, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, and everything around him went dark.

  
  


“Mike?!” His head was throbbing. The blonde blinked a few times, trying to open his eyes, and as he finally successes the task, the victim was greeted with a sign of two handsome faces that must belong to his boss.  
He groaned and pressed a hand on the side of his head. “Oh God, two of you.... one was hard enough to live with”, Mike joked weakly.  
  
Then he blinked again until his vision wasn't double anymore.  
He registered that he was laying on a bed and Harvey's face was over his and warm touch on Mike's right cheek.  
  
“Good, you are joking,” Harvey helped Mike to stand up.  
But Mike felt dizzy as he stood up and almost fell if Harvey wasn't there.  
  
“Harvey, the mother, and child?”, his throat was dry.  
  
"Don't worry. Focus on getting out of here. I've got you", the older man squeezed gently Mike's shoulder.  
  
Together they made their way out and toward the street where the town car was waiting.  
  


The town car was in sight, but they had to stop because Mike was feeling dizzy again. Mike leaned against a wall from a restaurant. He hissed when he touched the knot on the back of his head where he’d been struck.

“Let me see,” Harvey ordered. He ran his fingers along the back of Mike’s head gingerly, just barely making contact. When he came to the injury Mike almost flinched away, but Harvey held him firmly.  
“Seriously are you alright, Mike?"  
Harvey asked with concern. The person who did that to Mike would pay.  
  
“My lawyer says I don’t have to answer that question.”  
  
“I am your lawyer and I say you have to answer that question. Otherwise, we'll drive to the hospital!”, now was not the moment to be a heartless bastard, Harvey told himself.  
  


"Aww, do you care Harvey?", Mike grinned stupidly and then groaned again.

Why was it again a good idea to have a personal associate?  
  
"Where the hell you got the idea I cared? And it probably feels worse than it is.", Harvey answered without heat.  
  
Their challenge was forgotten. Their phone was off and Mike was really not in the right state of his brain.

“Overworked and underpaid and you might be right”, was Mike's answer to his previous question.  
  
“Damn straight, I'm always right! Glad you accept that. Let's got back to your underpaid job, puppy."

Harvey wrapped an arm along Mike's shoulder for support and began to walk again. They finally made their way in the town car.  
  
“Should I drive to the hospital? You'll be getting a black eye." The driver looked over the front mirror worried at the associate.  
  
“No, it's okay. Harvey's right. It feels worse than it is and the files are waiting." Rey exchanged a glance with Harvey.  
  
“Okay, but if you start to throw up you'll pay for the cleaning. At the firm, I will send Donna to check your injury.”

“She is a nurse too?”, Mike asked confused.

“If she wants,” was the simple answer.  
  


"So, what happened?", Harvey asked with a black expression.

The boss didn't know what he felt right now. Seeing Mike hurt did something to him. But he puts all feelings in a box locked and buried them deep because he did not do feelings. He just used the feelings of others to his advantage.  
  


Mike groaned the headache is a bad one, he thought. Fortunately, he remembered every detail, and he is so relieved that nothing happened to the baby and the woman.  
The next few days won't be painless, but he liked to pay the price for it as long as nothing happens to innocent people.  
  
”How can a genius be so stupid ?” Harvey asked after Mike told him what happened.

“The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits.”

“That's right, Einstein,” Harvey grinned but then frowned “Someone insulted themselves they know that?”

“Yeah, I know I'm an idiot sometimes,” he answered bitterly.

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings when I called you stupid. I thought you already knew”, the lawyer countered.  
  
“Honey, you say the nicest things.” Mike's voice tripped with sarcasm, he forcefully opened the door as the car stopped in front of the firm. Without a look at Harvey, he stormed into the building.  
  
“What the fuck was that?!”, Harvey stared at the figure that vanished through the firm entrance.  
  
“The poor boy has a concussion you should be more gentle with him”, Ray advised him.  
“I'm his boss and not his nurse.”  
  
\---  
The associate felt the swelling on his eye and knew without a mirror that his eye was turning purple. That was properly the reason why he could feel all eyes on him and heard low whispers when he walked out of the elevator.  
”Damn, I got myself a fan club!” he thought to himself with fake euphemism.

First, he made his way toward the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen, he saw Rachel with files in her hand, walking down the hall. When their eyes locked the paralegal's eyes went wide, and she ran worried to him.  
  


”Mike, what happened? Are you feeling alright?”, Rachel asked with concern. She put a hand on his arm.

“Not so good, but I plan on lying at my press conference.” He continued his way to the kitchen to finally grab an ice pack.  
  


“Suck it up, Mike!”, Kyle huffed from his cubicle as Mike groaned from pain for the third time in five minutes.  
The blond man pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache and took a deep breath. He got the urge to break Kyle's legs and say "walk it off".  
Logically he knew to fight back getting him nowhere, so he stood up and grabbed a new ice pack for his head, ignored Kyle completely.  
  


Alone in his office, Harvey allowed himself to let his emotion out. He called Vanessa his PL to investigate who the fuck dared to ambushed his guy. Hopefully tomorrow he'd know which future he would destroy. He suspected the client Mr. Brown but he could not go to him without proof. Jessica would kill him if they'd lose him for no reason.

"Harvey, the baseballs are signed!”, Donna stood at the door entrance of his office.

Harvey blinked and looked at his hand. He was squeezing the ball very hard.

” And why people send me a text to ask what happened to Mike?” Oh right. He kinda promised Mike to send Donna to check that the puppy would not work himself to death.

"You will know all the answers to your question's if you'll check on the puppy. Give him some water and grab the first aid kit."

"And did I say how glad I am that you are not a lawyer?", he added casually.

"The first aid kit, Jesus!," she shook her head and ignored his last comment.

Just lawyers had to sign the contract. So with Donna and paralegals, he could still talk with them like he wanted. Louis didn't think it through but Harvey wasn't complying.

Donna had a penlight in her hand, and she’s studiously flicking it back and forth in quick succession across her boss's associate’s field of vision.

She asked him a couple of questions like how long he was out. Did feel dizzy? Did he throw up?

"Looks like you’re going to get a black eye and your pupils are wide. Looks like a concussion but I think just a light concussion because you did not get sick, yet."

"No shit, Dr. Sherlock".

"Sweetie, leave the sarcasm and insults to the pros. You’re going to hurt yourself. Go play in traffic." she patted his legs and leave him with painkillers, a bottle of water, and a new ice pack.

In the evening (five hours since the ambush) Mike started to feel too sick to work, he'd lay his head on his desk, took two painkillers, and rest for a few minutes. As soon as he felt better, he started working again.

Until this method and the painkillers plus ice pack didn't work anymore, he was suddenly feeling very sick, and he knew he would not make it to the bathroom.  
He grabbed the trashcan that was on the ground under his desk and throwing his lunch meal up.

"Shit" he cursed and got sick again.  
That was not a good sign.

When he was done he's looking around but thankfully no one was there.  
Huh, weird he thought.  
He looked at the clock on his computer and saw that it was after elf o'clock already. "What I'm doing here?", he thought

Suddenly he felt very tired, so he shrugged and decided to take a short nap on his desk.

  
  


\------

A dangerous calm (on the surface) Harvey entered the office of his client.

The client looked surprised by his workup. “Harvey what a lovely surprise! Do you have any news on my case?”

The Lawyer stands in front of the client's desk. The word angry was an understatement about how he felt right now.

“I don’t usually lose my temper, but if I get angry, it’s true — you should run,” he informed the client.

He tried not to think of what happened a couple of hours ago.

About the phone call at 3 am., about another call that informed him who was responsible for the current health situation, about his precious Associate who was more than an employee for him. He tried not to think what the feeling of anger, resentment hurt, and guilt gave him; tense muscles, a headache, and a sore jaw from clenching his teeth.

To attempt to calm down from anger he once heard counting to ten before you speak should help. Harvey counted to one hundred in his mind.

Luckily he had such a good poker face that the client didn't notice his emotional turmoil.

“I don't understand, what is this about?”, the client tried to look confused but Harvey read people for a living. He saw that the client was nervous.

This reaction raised Harvey's anger but Harvey was a smart man with plenty of experience, and he knew that anger does not solve problems – anger only makes things worse. Getting angry doesn’t solve anything.

"Focus on the task", he thought.

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse," he mimicked in his best godfather imitation. Mike would be so proud.

The client was oblivious that Harvey quoted from the movie.  
"So, you find a solution to my problem?", the client asked.

"Yes, just not the solution you would expect,” the client looked puzzled.

"Alright, you got me curious. What is the offer I would not refuse?", Harvey tossed a contract on the desk.

“The deal is easy. You sign this contract to admit that you owe for inciting assault charges and that you knew the risk that your buildings could collapse. Then after experts would classify your property for sure, you will give the family Tingle the flat. For free.”

The client gulped but pretend to be the cocky bastard everyone expected him to be.

"And why would I do such a thing?"

Harvey snorted. "You think nobody would see what you did? I have the best associate who is a real genius and saw your dirty work through your papers.

I know he was yesterday here and told you that. So you thought it will be best to save yourself by hiring someone to assault him. However, it didn't stop him writing down the last evidence we need."

The client gasped truly shocked.  
"But he only saw the twenty pages only for a few seconds," Harvey smirked.

"I told you he is a genius."

"And yet he was stupid enough to not listen to my advice," Mr. Brown replied smugly.

"So, you admit that you're responsible for what happened to him?"

"Well, of course not. You don't have the endive," the man grinned.

"Oh, I have. The guys you hid sing like birds", Harvey took a few steps to Client behind the desk.

He really should be getting credit for not beating the living crap of this scumbag.

The client swallowed but raised to defend his chin.  
"You are bluffing like the twink was bluffing but I don't bluff. You could still win my case. Otherwise, you won't have the pleasure to work with your dog again."

This was enough for Harvey. How dare he threaten his guy?!

Plan B then, what a pleasure, Harvey thought.

Harvey stripped out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He wasn't going to get his suit ruined.

He took the rest steps that separate the two of them and slammed the man into the desk and tightening his grip around Brown's collar. Brown moaned out in pain.

"Admit it", Harvey demanded in a low but dangerous voice.

"I'm going to file assault charges against you!" the man tried to free himself from Harvey's grip.

"You don't have the endive," Harvey repeated the word from Brown's back. Harvey immediately yanked him away from the desk and launched him to the nearest wall.

Harvey pressed one hand on the other's man neck to strangle him.

Please, Harvey... Please..just stop", Mr. Brown finally begged breathlessly as he had the feeling he would suffocate.

Harvey let go of his neck but yanked him against the wall again.

"Please stop? Do you want me to fucking stop? The least you could do is to admit what you did. Come on nobody is here," Specter shouted, his voice raw and raspy.

"Okay, I was it!" Brown cried out.

Harvey made a sign with his hand and two policemen appeared.

"I told you not to touch me!" a punch Brown landed right where Harvey wanted it to, square in the center of his eye in front of the officers. At least the sucker would get a black eye like Mike.

The client winced and fall against the wall and then on the floor.

"You saw it", the man on the floor whispered with a rasped voice.

"Saw what?", one officer pretends to be oblivious.

"Come on, you are required by the law," the man said desperately as the second officer helped him to stand up.

Harvey snorted. Fucking rich coming from him.

"Oh, you mean the punch? Yes, I saw that. Did you see that too?", the First Officer asked the second who cuffed the Client and nodded.

"Yeah, but it was self-defense. He warned you not to touch him, yet you did,” they grinned at the handcuffed man.

The now ex-client stared at them.

Harvey decided to be so kind and answered the man's unasked question. He put a comm out of his ear and showed it.

"I’d tell you to go to hell, but I work there and don’t want to see your ugly mug every day,” Harvey told dryly Mr. Brown's shocked face.

"Now I see what your associate meant....", he mumbled. "What's about the offer, was that a bluff too?"

"The only deal you get is the 'we don't kill you when you are safe in prison, deal'" Harvey hissed.

  
  


Harvey reached Mike's hospital room. He stared at the door blocking his entrance and took a moment to shore up his reserves. He took a deep breath and open the door and entered the hospital room. Slowly he made his way to Mike's bedside, swallowing hard at what he saw.

It looked like Mike was just sleeping. The big question was when he wakes up if he ever wakes up. These thoughts worried the shit of Harvey more than he wanted to admit.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and took Mike's hand in his.  
"We need you," Harvey whispered, the words trembling in his mouth. He took a deep breath.

"And you decide to take a nap when everybody is working, really rookie?", he mocked fondly.

Seeing Mike's chest rise and fall was such a relief and his heart swelled. Mike looked so young, vulnerable.

"If you don't wake up, I'll fire you!", hopefully, Mike'd heard him.

He stayed like that, watching over Mike until he could not keep his eyes open.

  
  


Mike opened his eyes to find himself in a completely different place. He was at the hospital, that much was clear; he had a needle sticking out of his arm.

He felt something in his right hand he looked down and groaned as he felt the pain by moving his head.  
He blinked a couple of times and realized his hand was held by Harvey — his boss.

“Sleeping beauty has finally decided to join us,” the warm hand was gone. Harvey was up and by his side in a shot at the first groan.

Mike's eyes look in his direction, seeing them looking clearer already, more lucid.

Peering into Harvey’s tired face Mike saw hard lines and dark bruising under the lawyer’s eyes, a sign that he hadn’t been sleeping as much as Mike would’ve liked.

“At least I got my beauty sleep,” Mike mumbled quietly but couldn't help to form a smile on his face. Harvey did not smile back. He stared at Harvey and tried to read his face.

"Are you mad at me?", he asked louder, voice rough.

Harvey winced at the sound of it.

We are not angry with people we fear or respect. And Harvey had a lot of respect for Mike.

So he wasn't angry with Mike. He just was disappointed in Mike. He did not listen to his instructions, he got behind his back. Then Harvey helped him although he didn't have to after that betray. But he did anyway because how could he not? Mike was so precious to him. He challenged him, see right through his shit. Harvey even showed Mike that he was truly worried after the ambush. Mike didn't have to act strong for him. But Mike was too stubborn like Harvey but looked where it got him.

He shook his head but stood up to give Mike a glass of water.

"Do you even know what happened?", Harvey asked.  
Mike was in the hospital because of a concussion. He fell asleep on his desk at the firm. The cleaning staff saw him and tried to wake him up. But he only woke up to throw up, and he couldn't answer a single question that the cleaning staff asked. So they called an ambulance. At the hospital, the Doctors found out that Mike's brain was swelled. So they had to put him in a coma. That was three days ago.

Mike cocked his head like a confused puppy and was immediately punished with a headache. He groaned and Harvey was right at his side to put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, slowly. Perhaps it is better if you continue to rest. We can refresh your memory tomorrow," he said in a soft voice and squeezed his shoulder.

Only with Mike and maybe his brother (when he was a child) was Harvey so gentle, patient, and understanding (In this situation). "No, it is ok. Tell me everything. I remember our fight, the douchebag of our client, and Donna's mother hen me. And before you ask our president is Obama"

"Always so stubborn," Harvey groaned but sat in the chair next to Mike's bed. He told him what he knew.

"It was my fault. Why aren't you mad with me?" Mike took a deep breath and put an arm over his eyes. The lights were still too bright.

"I don't know if I told you that but I have no regrets. As long as the mother and child are safe and undamaged," As Harvey told him the story Mike abruptly remembered everything.

"It was not your fault, I just blaming you. You and your bleeding heart. And why do you can't take care of yourself? You know I always want you to be honest with me. I even offered you to let Ray drive you to the hospital!"

"It was not some bad at that time,” Mike argued weakly.

Frustrated Harvey ran a hand over his hair.

"Look, it's late. We need to rest, so we can annoy Louis hopefully next week together. I want to hear his Ringtone again," it was Harvey's version to say _I'm really glad that you are awake. I miss you at work and having fun together._ “

Of course, Mike understood. “Man, I can't wait to hear this ringtone again. It's ridiculous", he said with a soft smile. _I miss you too. Thank you for being here._

This time Harvey smiled back.  
They stupidly smiling at each other until Mike yawed.  
"Are you still in pain?", Harvey asked and stood up from the chair that was next to Mike's bed.  
Mike blinked, he forgot about the pain he felt when he woke up.

Suddenly the pain was there in his hearing, and he grimaced.  
"Thank you for the reminder," he rasped.  
"I'll tell the nurse to give you some painkillers, and let you sleep," Harvey told him.  
The older man went to the door before he opened it, he called over his shoulder.

"For your information, I always have empathy for you," he opened the door without seeing Mike's reaction.

Mike stared at the door with an open mouth and kept staring until the nurse came. The thing was beside the words Harvey's voice shocked Mike more.

He’d never heard Harvey’s voice filled with so much emotion.

  
  


The day Mike was clear to work again the firm hold a meeting with all the lawyers in conference room C.  
"Since Mike was sick for a week, we decided to count the total point from both of you as one", Jessica pointed to Harvey and Mike. "It makes sense because both of you work together. In fairness to all of you, we also decided to make this a team completion. See the last two weeks as a trial run. We will do this policy for two months and the team with the most successful cases and new clients get a price.”

Harvey and Mike did not protest this time. They get something from the rule the first time.

Mike had to move for two months in Harvey's office. He didn't mind he would save up the way from the bullpen to the office and would work more in peace. And he didn't mind spending all the working hours with Harvey plus lunch and dinner break.

After the scene in the Hospital neither made a move.

Their interactions between the two were still full of bickering, arguments, and making fun of their ringtones and the person himself. They smiled more at each other, touched more, and defend each other in front of clients, Louis or Jessica. Both were too afraid to read the other wrong, so they said nothing. They were focused to win the challenge by working with each other rather than against each other.

The result was that they were more in sync, earned more clients, and solved cases faster. All at the firm thought they'd learned to read each other's minds. Even Donna who seemed to know everything couldn't keep up with this force.

Sometimes (when they had a free weekend and Mike didn't visit his grandmother) they spent their entire weekends together;

Mike walked into the condo without being invited like he owned the place. With a deep sigh, Harvey closed the door and followed him inside.

In truth, he didn't want it to be any different. He blames the competition. Constantly saying "we" affect that at some point you think you share everything.

Mike settled on the sofa with a smile and Harvey follows suit a moment later, lowering himself a bit closer than what would be usually acceptable as just friends. But enough away not to touch him.

They ordered pizza, drank beer and watched classic movies, and quoted the lines together in sync.

"Mike, that's my beer," Harvey pointed annoyed out as Mike stole his beer bottle because he finished his first.  
"No, it's our," Mike sang- song amused. He loved this rule.  
Harvey signed dramatically but let him. Always.

At some point, they switched to watching baseball.

Mike bumped his foot into Harvey's. The brown man met Mike's eyes.  
"We need to talk about...-" he paused.

They need or Mike wanted to talk about many things. The firm challenge and how they use the rule even in their private life with a couple of exceptions, Harvey's confession reference to Mike's Hannibal quote, the future, more food, and Louis.

Some of his thought must be written about his face because Harvey looked serious.

And here is the other thing. Since the hospital, he lowered his walls around Mike, showed openly that he cared and understood Mike.

” Do we really? We know we have the same feeling about...” First Mike did not respond. He just stared at Harvey's face and then brought it up in a grin.

"Good. That's good. I thought I was in this alone," Harvey squeezed his arm.  
"No, you are not. We are in this together."

"That's a huge relief. I thought you might think that I'm insane. I know it's late and all," Mike smiled shy.

"No, I understand," Harvey stood up and extended a hand for Mike.  
"Come on then. We'll find one,” Mike looked puzzled but the expression was faster gone than it came.  
"Sure. I trust you to find us an open hot dog cart," he took Harvey's hand and briefly squeezed it.

They both shared a laugh.  
"God if someone could hear us," Mike laughed.  
  


Harvey was on the verge of ending their agony. Really close to it. Unfortunately, it didn't feel right. So at 10 pm they went outside to look for a hot dog cart and found none. Neither of them had expected to find one.

Both just wanted to escape the situation or rather start something new, something special in a neutral environment.

They ended up in Central Park. For a while, they wandered around silently without saying anything. The moon was shining in the late spring night. Their shoulders and hands touched occasionally. At one point, they finally dared to hold hands together.

Mike began to move his thumb in soothing little circles over Harvey’s palm, and Harvey had to resist the urge to let out a noise.

A romantic night walk check, Mike thought, smiling brightly like a lovesick idiot.

No one talk as they went out of the park and back to the streets. Both were afraid by saying something the magical bubble that they once again created could burst.

One hour later they stood in front of Harvey's building, their hands still intertwined. Mike murmured a quick, “Good night, Harvey,” he slowly extracted his fingers from Harvey's.

"Wait," Harvey stopped Mike.

Harvey felt his heart leap in his chest as he locked his with Mike’s. Seeing the hopeful looked in the other man's eyes made him ready. Ready to finally addressed the thing they had been tiptoeing around for years, but never given voice to. Too afraid of the other’s reaction.

The location, the front of Harvey's building was not exactly where Harvey'd imagined where the first kiss would take place but he could imagine worse places.

Harvey leaned forward, so their faces were mere centimeters apart. Neither of them back away, so he closed the few inches between them and kissed Mike.

First, it was just a press of lips on lips. Then Mike opened his lips slightly. Harvey gave in to the impulse to do the same, lifting one hand that didn't hold Mike's and rested the hand on Mike's waist. One hand from the blonde touched Harvey's neck.

This first kiss wasn’t about lust or sex, it was about love and connection. It was about, finally, finding their way home and flowing together.

When the kiss ended, both breathed out with relief. Their eyes meet, the bubble surrounding them and excluding them from everything else.

"Finally," both mumbled simultaneously.  
They laughed full of happiness and relief.

\---

Two months were over. Of course, they won. They knew they were a great team. Now everybody knows and won't question it again.

“We did a great job in the last two months, Harvey," Jessica called Harvey into her office. They were sitting on her couch.

“We're surprised?“ he raised an eyebrow.

The rule was not valid but sometimes they still used it.

“No of course not, I am just saying.“ She gave him a file.

He took it to read it briefly and smirk.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of how awesome I am.

Can I go now? We have to sign a new client in a few minutes."

“Son, your ego is writing checks your body can't cash,“ she grinned a then raised eyebrow confused. “ _We_?“

Still his smirk on his lip he got up and nodded impressed.

“Top gun good choice. And Yes _we_ , Mike and I. He wooed the client.“

“The kid can woo a client?“

He chuckled and smiled proudly. “I taught him too well.", he paused. "No actually he said it was an accident, he just told the client at the hospital (suffering a concussion) about his boss and how we won the Stanfield case one year ago.“

Jessica snorted and then grin evil “Why you don't tell me you married the kid, Harvey. I would throw a party for you two.“

Harvey looked shocked for a second then shook his head and wanted to say a movie quote. But before he could she continued.

“Don't think I don't notice how you keep including the kid in your success. Take it from someone who knows a thing or two about having to worry about other people's perceptions. As long as you two are happy with each other, who cares?”

Harvey grimaced, of course, she'd know.

"Why everybody thinks I care what people say? Save this speech for Mike,” he rolled his eyes.

"Harvey even Louis knew before you that you care deeply for the boy. Now go and sign the client. Then you have the day off."

"You are sure the firm can manage the rest of the day without the two best lawyers?“ Harvey teased and ignored the first part.

“You did it again! I meant you alone and not you and Mike.“

“ _We'd_ take the day off, or _we_ don't", said sternly but then winked at her and went to the conference room to sign their new client.

"I should give Louis a raise", she mumbled to herself.

\--

Harvey tossed a contract at Mike's lap who was relaxing on Harvey's sofa watching TV with a beer in his hand.  
Mike practically lived with Harvey but they didn't talk about that. Confused Mike put the beer at the coffee table and looked from his lap to Harvey who stood behind the sofa.  
"It does not work relate is it?", Mike asked.  
"Read it", was the short answer and then Harvey walked to the bedroom but let the door open.

The conversation with Jessica made a few things clear for Harvey. The most obvious thing he realized was that the stupid rule really fuck him up. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he was ready to share _everything_ with Mike, _forever_. Not because he was manipulated to think they were supposed to be a unit, no he was forced to realize that he _wanted_ Mike to be his equal in every aspect and only Mike. He also realized that it was about time to make it official. To let Mike know how serious he was about him. 

"Oh my god”, Mike laughed to himself, when he finished reading the contract. It was a typical Harvey move.

And as he thought more and more about it, it all makes perfect sense.  
Harvey's always been way too big for Mike to categorize in his head, of course, he's spilled over every box a relationship can check off.

Furthermore, the whole thing started with a contract. So it was only right to start a new chapter with a contact too. He knew this contact was more mean symbolic and was nothing without a certain paper. It was a little romantic, to be honest.   
So he took a deep breath and stood up.

Mike knocked on the open door and nodded to himself.  
Harvey sat on his bed with his head buried in his hands. He was wearing a button-up white shirt with navy blue slacks and a matching blazer.

As soon he heard the knock, Harvey looked up. Dare he said that Harvey looked nervous?

The young man fought back a grin as he took firm steps to Harvey's bed and kneeled in front of Harvey.  
"You don't want to share my skinny ties with you, shame that's a shame!", Mike mocked offended.

"Of course not, they are the ugliest ties I've ever seen, yet it compliments your face perfectly," Harvey mocked back, but Mike saw the relief in his eyes.

"Hey! I think you are not supposed to insult your boyfriend during a proposal. If you want him to say yes, that is."  
"You are not my boyfriend!", the other man told him with a serious voice.

It felt like a punch in the gut for Mike. He stood up from his kneeling position and paced in the bedroom.

"Right we aren't even dating. We just kissed two weeks ago. So what is the point? If it's a Joke, I swear we're going to--"  
"Mike! Listen!" Mike did not realize that Harvey wasn't at his bed anymore. The older man took his hand in his and squeezed it.

"You are not my boyfriend because you are my future Husband," Harvey told him as it was a fact.

Mike couldn't help but grin.  
God, aren't we sure of ourselves? Mike thought.

"So it a yes?", hopeful eyes gazed at the younger man.

"Oh, you want a verbal answer?! After I didn't get a verbal question? A relationship, a marriage is about fairness along with some other things," Mike was smiling up at his partner, amusement that made his eyes twinkle.

"Ok, ok are _We_ going to get married?", Harvey held his hands up in mock surrender. 

Instead of giving him a verbal answer he cupped Harvey's jaw and kissed him softly on his cheek, his eyelid, his nose, rubbing his lips with the blade of his thumb. Then he finally pressed their lips in a brief but passionate kiss.

“We love us“, Mike had the smug expression that said _' I see right through your act.'_

“That sounds weird,“ Mike looked thoughtful, a few seconds later he grinned widely.

“The loophole: Harvey loves Mike. Mike loves Harvey.“

Harvey rolled his eyes but leaned for a gentle kiss and holding Mike in a tight hug.

It was a testament that Mike was right.

"We know the answer but you have to say it," Harvey told him with a smug smirk.  
"Say what?", Mike acted dumb. Harvey scowled.

"Give me _our_ freaking pen, Harvey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like the story?  
> Feel free to leave some comments like what your favorite sentence of the story is, for example.
> 
> It was pretty complicated for me to write this story. I had to delete a lot of sarcastic comments or find a way to still use them although the characters were not allowed to use single pronouns.  
> And I guess the fact it was my first Fanfiction in English (that I ever wrote) was an important factor too.
> 
> Should I continue the story and call it "Offical We"?


End file.
